


Crave (Season One)

by Rhi_Writing_Adventures



Series: Being Human (UK) - Break That Wall! [1]
Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Help, Human, I just like breaking it, I like fixing things I guess, I swear I have nothing against the 4th wall, Magic, Multi, Rescue, Slow Burn, Very unfinsihed, WIP, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, Work In Progress, ghost - Freeform, mental health, romance and friendships, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhi_Writing_Adventures/pseuds/Rhi_Writing_Adventures
Summary: Have you ever wanted to just jump through the screen while watching your favorite show and start screaming at the characters or dance and cheer with them? Doing so is considered breaking the fourth wall.How do you do it? Easy.Step One – Pick an empty wall in your house that you won't mind having gone from one side.Step Two – Grab a bat.Step Three – Chant the name of your favorite show three times.Step Four – Swing.
Relationships: Annie Sawyer/Original Female Character(s), George Sands/Original Female Character(s), John Mitchell/George Sands/Annie Sawyer, John Mitchell/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Being Human (UK) - Break That Wall! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212227
Kudos: 1





	Crave (Season One)

**Author's Note:**

> *** _ **DISCLAIMER**_ *** Please don't actually take a bat to a wall. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Otherwise? Welcome! Have fun! :D

"Holy shit," I whispered as a smile crept across my face and I let out a small, slightly hysterical laugh. "It worked!"

Three shocked, scared, and very concerned faces stared back at me so I dropped the bat, letting it roll into a completely different house than the one I was standing in.

"What did you do to our wall?" George shouted, in a panic, and I looked over at him with a huge smile.

"George! Oh, my gosh! I did it," I squealed excitedly as Annie and Mitchell looked between George and me. "Wait,  _ when _ did I end up? Don't tell me! Mitchell has his red jacket on, George has a book in his hands. Both on the couch while Annie is excitedly pacing the entryway. Is it the full moon tonight by chance?"

"It is. Can you see me?" Annie said with a bright smile. I squealed happily then stepped through my wall to enter the house in Bristol, UK. Now to hug Annie!

"Of course I can see you, silly ghost! You deserve all of the hugs too," I told her with open arms, which she instantly ran into, so I shot the guys a look. "When is the last time either of you hugged this poor woman just to hug her? A hug needs to be no shorter than twenty seconds to help someone feel better."

Both of them stared at me in disbelief. Whether it was over the fact that I, a human, was hugging Annie, a ghost, or that I'd just scolded them over how long one is supposed to hug someone I'm not entirely sure. Either way, the looks on their faces were  _ priceless _ .

"And you, the strange woman who just  _ shattered _ a hole in our living room wall and knows our names, are?"

I beamed at George when Annie let me go and extended my hand toward him to shake his hand in greeting.

"My name is Rhi! Well, that's a nickname my best friend started using for me – it was part of my username where we 'met' - I don't like my real name." George shook my hand slowly, unsure of what was happening still and I continued. "You are George Sands, a werewolf as of 2007. You," I turned to Mitchell, "are John Mitchell, a vampire as of 1917. And Annie is my favorite ghost to ever haunt as of 2007!"

They all stared at me in shock again and I took a deep breath in an attempt to control my excitement. No, it didn't work.

"I don't care who she is or where she came from, as long as she means no harm, I like her," Annie said as if she'd just ended an argument with one sentence.

"Technically," I said to get their attention again, "it would be  _ when _ I came from as well as  _ where _ . Shattering a hole in Space-Time is oddly exhilarating. I don't recommend it, though; the Doctor would have been  _ so _ pissed if I had done this to get to that reality." I pulled out my phone to check the time then sighed because it still had the time and date of ' _ home _ ' on the screen. "When do you two head to work tonight? I have some  _ serious _ explaining to do and as efficiently as possible."

"We, uh- we go in for ten," Mitchell spoke finally and I smiled then forced myself to tone down the smiles, they don't know me.

"How much longer until you leave? Oh! Did you order pizza yet?"

"Not for another two-ish hours. I was about to do that before you very abruptly made you entrance from-"

"Michigan, Earth 2020 but a completely different reality than yours. In my world, this place that I am standing in now,"  _ pause for dramatic effect _ , "is a tv show that was released in February 2008."

"No way," Annie said excitedly. "Does that mean the rules about not being able to see a ghost don't apply in that Earth?"

"Sadly, no."

"Then how can you see her? You're clearly human," Mitchell said and George gave him a disappointed face.

"Mitchell, don't be rude!"

"Aw, thanks, Wolfie! You're so sweet," I told him honestly. He straightened his shoulders from where he sat and nodded towards me. "I am fairly certain that not only my belief in the," I trailed off and considered how to word this. "I've been calling anything that wouldn't be classified as  _ completely _ Human part of 'Other' because 'supernatural' just doesn't seem to fit. Just because they're not human doesn't mean there's something 'unnatural' about them. It just means they're not what Society deemed human. Look, I've got a whole discussion on that but for now, I'm going to attempt to focus on right here, right now." I took another deep breath and closed my eyes this time to calm down.

"Are you ok?" Annie asked from my left and I nodded, eyes still closed, with a much more calm smile. After another deep breath, I opened my eyes slowly.

"Ok. I'm sorry about that. I tend to get very excitable when talking about certain things. Questions I assumed I would be asked and that I somewhat prepared for: my name, where I came from, when I came from, and how I came from there. I've given you my name that I prefer to go by, check. Where being in North Carolina."

"You mentioned the  _ when _ briefly as well," George commented. "What did you mean by 2020?"

"That's what year it is over there," I said with a straight face as I pointed to the hole in their wall. "I don't recommend my reality to anyone who enjoys not wearing face masks constantly. We're in the middle of this crazy pandemic. Y'all can breathe; I know I don't have it because I don't go anywhere. I'm too much of an Introvert - and hermit - to go outside often. Plus I don't know that it would affect you in the first place.  As for how I got here, this kind of goes hand in hand with why I'm able to interact with Annie, I'm what one would consider a witch. There are many different kinds of Witches that are recognized now, though still frowned upon; the one that is the clearest to me as to an answer to relevant questions is a Hedge Witch. Meaning I have the ability to communicate with ghosts, friendly or otherwise."

"That makes sense," Annie agreed.

"Thank you. Any other questions that I didn't list and explain already?"

"Yeah.  _ Why _ are you here? I don't mean to seem rude but you looked entirely too excited to be someone who just wanted to meet their favorite characters from a tv show. You're on a mission of some kind," George commented.

I must have gone overly pale as I looked between the two of them because all three of them were at my side within a moment. With a weak smile, I tried to reassure them that I was fine.

"I'm ok. George is right but I'm going to stick with my _Doctor Who_ knowledge and tell you that I  _ can't _ tell you what I'm here about. Telling you could result in this thing happening sooner or even at an unpredicted time and I won't be able to do anything about it. Then I will have to leave and not come back and I'd never forgive myself for the result. So please," I met each of their eyes, lingering on Mitchell's for a bit, "trust me when I say I mean no harm and hope to achieve the opposite."

They looked between each other as if having a silent conversation and I smiled fondly about it.

"I'm going to order my pizza now. Rhi, right? Is there anything specific you like on pizza?"

"I'm not a Meat Lovers fan, but thank you, Mitchell."

"Meat Lovers?" He gave me a very confused look and I nodded.

"Meat Lovers is what I would assume the American equivalent is to a 'Mess of Meats'," I explained with a shrug.

"Look at that, Mitchell," George laughed. "She even knows your favorite pizza!"

Mitchell smiled then walked off to order his pizza before it got too much later.

"That I do. Now," I turned back to the wall that was now just a hole to another world, my world, "I need to pick up my mess- oh! Should I make this visible and accessible to only those I choose - us four and one other from my world - or should I close it in a way that would make it so I could pretty much just tap it and it'll fall apart again? I'd put a seal on it so nobody else could interact with it besides me because of the next twenty-four-ish hours but this is up to you three. This is your house."

"Do you plan on staying here?" George asked me cautiously.

"God, I'm sorry. I keep getting ahead of myself. Would it be ok if I either moved back and forth between the two realities or maybe crashed on your couch-"

"Nonsense! You can use my room," Annie told me cheerfully with a dismissive wave.

"I figured you'd say that. You need more Girl Time, I know, but there are two others who live in this house that I need the input of before any final decision is made. Right, George?"

"That's right and so far," he trailed off as he looked me over like he was trying to decide if I was dangerous and if he should trust me as I asked them to. "I don't see a problem unless you try to kill us in our sleep or plan to shout to the block what we are."

"I'm slightly offended that you would think something like that of me, George, but you also don't know me and I understand your hesitation. However, no, my  _ 'mission' _ is not to end your lives in any way." I hoped that I could convince Mitchell as well.

Speaking of...

"Pizza's ordered. What did I miss?"

"Rhi wants to live here-"

"Part-time," I interrupted with an unsure smile.

"-Part-time, while she carries out her 'mission'. Annie has offered to let her use her room," George explained. Mitchell's eyes widened at first but he did the same as George.

The way he looked at me was different, though. It was slower- more precise maybe? But he smiled once his eyes reached my face again.

"As long as you don't decide to out us or kill us, I've no issue with you staying."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. Wow, I'm so original.

"Thanks, y'all."

"I thought 'y'all' was a Southern thing? You don't have a Southern accent," Annie asked me and I laughed.

"It is. I was really close to this girl - she was my neighbor once upon a time - back in Michigan. She and her family had moved up from Alabama. We spent a lot of time together and I started picking up on certain slang and, at one point, I made it halfway through a conversation with her before either of us realized I was speaking with a Southern accent. But now I live in what's considered 'The South' so it worked out."

"Does that mean you'll pick up the accent while you're here?"

I shrugged in response to Annie's excitement.

"Well, there's two I'll be hearing spoken directly to me now so maybe. When I watch shows with different accents than mine, I start  _ thinking _ in the accent. If that makes sense? So, mentally, I have many accents. It just depends on what I'm focused on. I need to get started on the wall, though. Do you have a container that would hold a glue-like substance?"

"You want glue?"

They each looked at me strangely and I laughed.

"That works too. Lazy Witchcraft is a specialty of mine," I told them with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> This is still very, very unfinished but my works list feels very empty now that T-V isn't up right now so I'm posting a few random things. Bear with me, I hope you enjoyed and have fun! :)
> 
> BONUS I finally figured out how to add hyperlinks here!!!
> 
> Playlists  
> -[Being Human (UK) 4th Wall Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5OXeFIAOzhDoZoHCbfxkhb?si=iU61Fk6sTkug8YFrysWjrA)  
> -[Tolkien-verse Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4KByVVHms0CpsvvqX2yIdg?si=AmJw2hW5S9ymlRrX37YYuA)
> 
> Social Media  
> -[Twitter Blog](https://twitter.com/KittiRhi)  
> -[Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/Rhis-Writing-Adventures-110845357286084/)


End file.
